User blog:Amazing Soos/Pocket God Deaths
I would like this to be an update. Ask the creators to make this true. Zombie Pygmies Keep You can keep pygmies a zombie. The only cure is to grow to the sun very big and then they will get burnt with sunburn, the top half of his head blows his blood out like two pipes. Then their body parts fall off. You can also make them a moon witch. Turn on the option Moon Witch. Then turn off the sun and turn on the moon. They will spit acid out their mouths. It attacks pygmies but it does not kill them. The only way to get rid of them is to show the sun. Spawn big booga by putting a pygmy named "Booga" into a tombstone. This is a goal in Episode 52 Bed Lead Spirits. Episode 3 When you finish episode 3, your app icon will have a zombie on it. Episode 13 When you finish episode 1 to 13, your appicon will have Sun Pygmy on it. Global Items I would like these in an update. Ghosts If a pygmy is going to be tortured by another, he will turn into a ghostand kill the torturing pygmy. Also in facebook and I hope facebook will come back. Only is a couple of minutes he will go back to a normal pygmy and laugh saying"oops! my bad!" This is a goal in episode 52 Bed Lead Spirits Rocket Fruit If you buy the skin pack, robot skin pack which I wish as an update, your pygmy will fart into the sky and land in the volcano, the land ,or the abyss. It can only be found on a rocket bush if you turn on the option Rocket Fruit. If a pygmy eats 3 of this fruit, it will get gassy and fart into the sky. If he falls near the volcano, he will explode. If he lands into the water, he will drown. If he falls onto the land, he will die with blood flooding out his mouth. This is a goal in episode 51, Hey! Plug in The Rocket! Disc Magnet This is not a very common object. It only is found in the misfit island. If a pygmy touches it, he will eat it and all food off each island will come to him. He will be fat after that and then explode because of the swordfish impaling him. This is a goal in episode 50 Magnetic Fears. Tickle This is a common object that only spawns when you sacrifice somebody. Grab it before it falls in the water. Put the feather near his armpit. He will laugh so hard that he will through up and pass out, he will not be dead though! He will come back alive and say "You will pay for that!" If you try to torture him, he will jump to your finger and if he misses, he will squish a pygmy and say "Victory!" The only way to kill him is to tickle him one more time when he is aggressive. Then he will choke to death and fall in the water. He will leave a bright yellow ghost. The way to get rid of him is to flick a pygmy at him until he flies into the sun. This unlocks the Foreign Beast. In episode 49 Tickle Mime. Beans This element spawns just like tickle. It is a yellow jar. Drop it near a pygmy then he will open it and eat it. He will fart then. This is a goal in Episode 53 Toot Toot! Hatch If you give Hatch a moai, he or she will go to pocket god, all your pygmies will by replaced with hatches. This is a goal to Ooga Jump Episode. Deaths My update wished deaths. Dodo Turd If a Dodo poops on a Pygmy. He will be covered in poo and then, flies eat him leaving his blood. Monkey I would make the choice of a pygmy surviving a monkey, and the injury would be. Getting attack by pulling their hair. The head being skinned is too scary for me to look at! Bomb A new item in A PYGMY A DAY KEEPS THE APE AWAY. If you place the bomb on a pygmy. It will turn into ashes and disintegrate. Too Many Years Old A new quest in Hi, Dracula. If you put the sun up and down for many times. The pygmy will get old and get a heart attack then disintegrate if you doo it 40 times. My wishes for next updates Category:Blog posts